


~Summer Vacation At The Beach~

by LuzrovRulay02



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, Mikleo fawning over Sorey's abs, Modern AU, Summer Vacation, at the beach, some fanservice, wouldn't we all lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuzrovRulay02/pseuds/LuzrovRulay02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was finally summer vacation at Ladylake High, and the students were nothing if not more than excited. Except for one. Mikleo. Mikleo in particular didn't enjoy the heat that summer brings, only because it was so hard on his pale skin. Sorey on the other hand, was more than excited. It was his first summer here at Ladylake High, and he wanted to experience as much as he could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my second one! I'm making it two chapters this time. Maybe a sequel afterwards? We'll see! I'm sorry this chapter is so short!

It was finally summer vacation at Ladylake High, and the students were nothing if not more than excited. Except for one. Mikleo. Mikleo in particular didn't enjoy the heat that summer brings, only because it was so hard on his pale skin. Sorey on the other hand, was more than excited. It was his first summer here at Ladylake High, and he wanted to experience as much as he could.

"Hey, Mikleo! Let's go to the resort for this summer's vacation!" The brunette suddenly suggested, making Mikleo jump out of his seat.

"Th-The resort?" It would have to result in constantly going outside. But Mikleo couldn't help but notice Sorey's unusual excitement. "Well...I suppose it couldn't hurt to stay outside the house for a while.

"Awesome!" Sorey said and smiled before gently placing the silverette's pale hand into his own, causing Mikleo's cheeks to turn slightly pink.

"Y-Yeah. Is there a set date that you have mind?" The older male asked, a bit curious as to when they would leave.

"Hm....how about a week from today? I was thinking of having our other friends come along too, if that's okay."

This caused Mikleo to sigh with relief. A group wouldn't be too bad. However, if it was just him and Sorey, a lot of things tend to happen all at once. Seeing Sorey tilt his head to the side with curiosity caused the older male to let out a small chuckle before assuring that everything was fine.

"Sure, that sounds fine with me. I'll see you next Tuesday then," Mikleo finally said and smiled.

"Great! I'll see you then!" Sorey exclaimed and kissed the silverette's pale cheek happily.

This summer vacation was going to be better than the last one, and this is something that both of the boys could agree to.


	2. ~Beach Resort And Summer Fun~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh man, the weather feels great here!" Sorey exclaimed as soon as he and his friends were out of the condo they had rented for the summer. Alisha had suggested one closest to the beach, that way, they could find a good spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 2 of Summer Vacation At The Beach! I'm so sorry if the characters are out of personality. I tried my best! >

"Oh man, the weather feels great here!" Sorey exclaimed as soon as he and his friends were out of the condo they had rented for the summer. Alisha had suggested one closest to the beach, that way, they could find a good spot. 

"I suppose so, yes," Mikleo agreed in his usual blatant tone. He wasn't all that interested in getting sunburned or tanned, but if this was for Sorey, he was more than willing to go along with almost anything. 

Zaveid of course, was already off and hitting on the beautiful ladies he could find, and Edna of course was behind Zaveid, prodding the long-haired male out of annoyance of his impure acts. 

"Zaveid. They're way out of your league," the blonde said then turned around, placing the handle on her shoulder and walked away, ignoring the glare she received from the older male. 

"Hey, Sorey. What do you want to do--," Mikleo began, turning around and seeing Sorey already taking off his shirt and sweater, leaving only his swim shorts on.

Sorey's body was more built and toned than he had imagined, and his shoulders very much broad. Mikleo blushed, and it was a much deeper one than usual whenever he saw the brunette. 

The 17 year old smiled and walked over to the silverette, gently holding his hand. "Hey, Mikleo. Are you okay? You didn't get a sun burn already, did you?" Sorey asked, gently running his thumb over the pale skin.

"I-I'm fine, I promise," Mikleo reassured and managed a sheepish smile, trying his best not to worry the younger man any further. 

Zaveid chuckled lightly before walking over to the two young lovebirds, gently wrapping his arm around Mikleo's neck from behind. 

"Our old pal Micky-boy here is just a little..../excited/ to see you in just a swim short," Zaveid pointed out, earning a punch from the smaller male. "Ouch!" 

"You be quiet!" Mikleo exclaimed and blushed a beet red, hiding his face with his hand the way he usually did whenever he became flustered. 

Sorey chuckled lightly before wrapping his arms around Mikleo from behind. "Zaveid, give him a break. It's not nice to tease someone." Zaveid simply clicked his tongue before walking away from the two.

Mikleo was still somewhat distracted by how well toned Sorey was. This was probably due to basketball practice and doing weights at the gym. Nevertheless, it still clouded Mikleo's train of thought, even with Sorey calling his name multiple times.

"Mikleooooo," Sorey said childishly for the umpteenth time, pouting the way a child would whenever things didn't go their way. When Mikleo didn't respond, Sorey carried the silverette bridal-style, making sure he was only in swim shorts before running towards the water.

"Sorey?! Where are you going?!" Alisha exclaimed. Sergei and Rose seemed rather flabbergasted, as well. Their energetic friend was always up to something.

Before Mikleo had a chance to figure out what was happening, the older male subconsciously wrapped his arms around Sorey's neck, bracing himself. "S-Sorey, what are you--?!"

"Cannonball!!!" Sorey yelled and jumped into the water once he was in the deeper area with Mikleo in his arms, splashing Edna and Dezel who happened to be in close proximity. 

Rose couldn't help but laugh as the two resurfaced, Mikleo's long hair sticking itself onto his back, his bangs covering his eyes, and Sorey had let go of him, the brunette now laughing along with the redhead girl. Once the bangs were out of Mikleo's eyes, a devious smirk appeared, one that Sorey rarely ever saw. 

"Crap...." The brunette muttered and treadsd water backwards slightly. "H-Hold on now, Mikleo, let's be rational here--" Sorey yelped slightly in surprise when the silverette splashed a huge wave of water into Sorey's face once he was closer to shore and laughed, something Sergei and the others rarely heard. 

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Mikleo exclaimed through his uncontrollable laughter, and splashed Sorey again when the brunette decided to retaliate.

"Why you....take that!" Sorey yelled and splashed the older male again, allowing Mikleo to forget his worries about getting burned from the sun.

Lailah and the others smiled, all but Dezel of course. Finally, they were able to see their usually uptight friend relax. Even Edna felt relieved and didn't mind being splashed either until she decided it was enough and went back to their spot on the beach.

When dusk fell everyone began to pack their things and headed back to their condos or hotel rooms, and Sorey and his group of friends were no exception. Mikleo had fallen asleep after watching the sunset, and Edna sighed, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Honestly, Meebo. Falling asleep right when we're just about to leave," she said and gently prodded his cheek, careful not to wake him.

"It's okay, I'll carry him back," Sorey offered and carefully placed the silverette onto his back, securely wrapping his arms around his neck and began to walk with the group.

"Today was rather fun, don't you think?"  
Sergei said, making sure they all stayed together.

Rose and Alisha nodded in agreement, while Lailah made some pun that made Edna groan and Zaveid turning it into a pickup line. Sorey smiled, glancing over the sleeping Mikleo.

'Thank you for a wonderful day, Mikleo. I love you.'


End file.
